Mega Man X
|Status = }} Mega Man X is a Super Nintendo game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps, and again by just Arin on Game Grump. He replayed the game on his own due to Danny being sick and needing to preserve his voice for an upcoming Game Grumps Live/Ninja Sex Party/Starbomb tour. In addition to this, Arin challenged himself to do a Buster-Only run. Episodes Arin and Jon #So Chill #Launch, Octopus #Shooting Lemons #Simply Can't Arin Only # Just the Arins # Cockroach Boomerang # Game Talk # Sneaky Spiky Lizard Man # Double Boss Deluxe # Dreamy Obama # Motivational Chill # Happiness and Stuff # Hard Times # Alarmingly Handsome Boss # Tiny Town Troubles # Return of Sting Chameleon # Boss Blast # Skull Tank Sucks Game information Mega Man X, known in Japan as Rockman X, is a video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the first Mega Man game for the 16-bit console and the first game in the Mega Man X series, a spin-off of the original Mega Man series that began on the SNES's predecessor, the Nintendo Entertainment System. Mega Man X was first published in Japan on December 12, 1993 and was released in both North America and Europe the following year. Taking place a century after the original Mega Man series, Mega Man X is set in a futuristic world populated by both humans and "Reploids", robots capable of thinking, feeling, and growing like their human creators. Because of these complex attributes, many Reploids are prone to destructive, criminal activity and are thereafter referred to as "Mavericks". The plot of the game follows the protagonist Mega Man X, an android member of a military task force called the "Maverick Hunters". With the help of his partner Zero, X must thwart the plans of Sigma, a powerful Maverick leader wishing to bring about human extinction. With the transition to more advanced gaming hardware, series artist Keiji Inafune explained that the development of Mega Man X involved reinventing Mega Man through gameplay expansion and a more mature storyline while still maintaining the basic concepts on which the franchise was built. Much like the NES Mega Man games that came before it, Mega Man X is a standard action-platform game where the player takes control of the eponymous character and must complete a set of eight, initial stages in any order desired. Defeating the boss character at the end of each stage grants the player one new weapon that can then be toggled and used at will for the remainder of the game. However, Mega Man X adds a number of new features and makes radical changes to the original gameplay mechanics of previous releases in the series. These include allowing the player to dash along the ground, scale walls, and obtain armor attachments which grant special abilities. Trivia *This game was the subject of Egoraptor's second video in his "Sequelitis" series. In that video, he claims that this is his favorite game of all time, because of its clever methods of teaching basic (and even some advance) game mechanics in the opening stage, and its theming of X wanting to get stronger (through upgrades and Robot Master weapons). *The second playthrough is the first time Game Grumps have featured a video or series with only one commentator. Category:SNES Games Category:Mega Man X Category:Capcom Games Category:Majesco Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Action Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Sequelitis Category:Game Grump Games Category:Mega Man games